


Chapter 2

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos Reyes loves one man, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, POV Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: It's TK's fault, really, that they're staying in on one of the only Friday nights they share off duty.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 17
Kudos: 172





	Chapter 2

It’s a rare occasion for both of them to have a Friday night off. Their jobs don’t have normal schedules. It’s not an issue; they always make it work. They usually share a night off during the week, when they can plan for dinner. If they don't, they plan midnight meals or sunrise breakfasts. They make time for each other. They don’t rely on Friday nights.

Tonight, though… tonight neither of them  are scheduled . The 212, not the 126, are on duty at the fire station. Carlos isn’t on call. Tonight, the night is theirs.

TK was ecstatic when he found out.  He started talking about going to a nice restaurant, or a shitty club, or  just  going _anywhere_ because they’re young and why not  . He had a gleam in his eyes that Carlos loved  dearly: one that said _I love you_ and _I just want to make you happy. _When TK looked at him like that, it made Carlos agree to almost anything.

As he looks at the clock, Carlos doubts they’ll  accomplish  anything on TK’s extravagant list tonight. TK came home and promised he’d be ready soon… forty-five minutes ago. That was before he decided to sit and “rest” for a while. Now, TK  is stretched  out on the couch with his head in Carlos’s lap, fast asleep.

Carlos ran his hand through his hair and turned back to his book. It was quiet: only the the old grandfather clock and TK’s soft breathing could  be heard  throughout the room. Neighbours and people on the street  occasionally  passed, loud and eager to begin their late night adventures. Carlos didn’t envy them. He had a glass of tea to his side, a good book in his hand, and the assurance that the love of his life is safe and content. In that moment, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

Was this a sign of him becoming old? He could  practically  hear Michelle teasing him. Carlos, the guy who would go out after a twenty-four hour shift, is staying in on the first Friday night he’s had off in weeks? Who was this stranger? He smiled to himself. How would he respond to a question like that? He’s changed somewhat over the past couple of years. Everyone does. Nothing stays the same. He’s started watching Premier League football. He’s become more relaxed. He’s started speaking his mind more. He’s learning how to bake. He’s thinking of marriage. He wants to ask TK to marry him.

Maybe  that’s how he’d answer: it was TK’s fault. It wouldn’t be the first time Michelle’s heard it. It was TK’s fault Carlos had a boy stuck in his head for weeks before gaining the courage to ask him out. It was TK’s fault Carlos spent hours awake with thoughts of this stupid, beautiful man who confused him to no end. It was TK’s fault that Carlos learned what it was to be in a healthy, committed relationship. One where his parents asked how his _boyfriend_ was without a subject change. One where they share friends and a living space without constant fighting. One where, even after two years of dating, he still wakes up in awe of the man laying beside him.

“It was TK’s fault,” Carlos is sure he’d respond. Michelle would roll her eyes and ask if it was TK’s fault he was re-reading the same book for the fifth time, old man.

Carlos reaches beside him to put the book down and taps on his phone. There are a couple of notifications. Most were messages from the 126, asking if he and TK were coming out tonight. He typed a message saying thanks, but no thanks. They had other plans for tonight.

Tomorrow, TK will  be pissed  that they missed their night out. He’ll ask if Carlos  is upset  with him for sleeping through their ideal date night. He’ll pout until Carlos suggests they check out the new baseball diamond. Together, they’ll attend his Tío’s retirement party. They'll go to sleep next to each other, ready for whatever terrors the next day brings.

Tonight, though… tonight Carlos lets his phone dim and picks up his book again. He opens it, then continues to run his hand through TK’s hair. He listens to the clock and his partner's soft, peaceful sighs. His thoughts wander to rings and questions he knows the answer to.

He turns the page, eager to start the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm super out of practice, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
